


I thought Angels don't get sick?

by GodLikesBoysToo



Series: Supernatural has ruined me. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Cas likes tea, Dean Winchester Cooks, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Dean makes Mary's tomato and rice soup for Cas, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Resurrected Mary Winchester, Sick Castiel, bee mug, cough drops inspired this work, gabriel isn't actually in this just mentioned, i cried because of cough drops, i was sick and i was inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodLikesBoysToo/pseuds/GodLikesBoysToo
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel are on a case when the angel passes out. Even though he has zero experience with sick angels Dean set out to make Cas feel better. He meets a friend, buys some mugs, and confesses his undying love to his Angel kind of. All while think "I THOUGHT ANGELS DON'T GET SICK?!" not that he minds it gives him an excuse to take care of Cas.





	I thought Angels don't get sick?

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual Sabriel in this story but it is applied that Gabriel is in love with Sam. Also this was brought on by me eating Honey-Lemon Cough drops when I was sick and thought Cas would love them too.
> 
> This is un BETAed so all mistakes are my own.  
> I do not own Supernatural or it's characters however the lady at the store will be in future run off fics and is mine, all others belong to the writers and creators of supernatural!

It happened on a case, Cas was helping dig the grave up when he just passed out. Now as far as Dean knew angels shouldn’t do that. So being the good friend he is he carried Cas to the impala and put him in the back seat before he helped Sam finish the salt and burn and then they headed back to the bunker. Saying the hunter was worried about the Angel was an understatement, Dean knew something had to be wrong for Cas to just pass out like that. Cas woke up as they were pulling into the bunker’s garage. Dean got out of the impala and walked around to help him out of the car. But being the stubborn angel he was, Cas insisted he could do it himself, but he was wrong because as soon as he stood up and tried to take a step he was collapsing towards the floor. Dean lunged forward catching the angel under his arms last second, helping him up he threw his arm around Cas’ waist and the angel’s left arm around his neck, “Hey Sammy, unpack will ya? I’m taking Cas to his room and I’m gonna run a few tests on him, see if I can’t find out whats wrong.” he said, already walking off towards room 15 doing his best to not drop the barley coherent angel.

He got him to his room and in his bed, only almost dropping him once and that only happened because the angel had tried to pull away claiming he was fine while at the same time swaying like a falling tree. Dean covered him up with a thin sheet afraid to cover him up too much, he ran to the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit, every medicine he can grab, a thermometer, and some rags. The hunter started with the thermometer, placing it under Cas’ tongue, waiting a few minutes the beep sounded it was done. Dean pulled it from his mouth and brought it where he could see the little digital numbers, his eyes bugged out as he read 108 °F, “holy shit! No wonder you passed out, if you were human you’d be dead! I’ll be right back I need to talk to Sammy.” he said. Walking out to the war room thermometer in hand, “dude Sammy, something is going on with Cas. The guys temperature is 108 °F! I thought Angels weren’t supposed to get sick dude?” he exclaimed as he turned the corner. His brother’s head shot up from the book in his lap, “Wait what? Cas has a fever strong enough to kill a human! No wonder he passed out, I’d assume anything lower and he wouldn’t be affected.” he stated, Dean nods “yeah I’m going to the store to pick up a crap tone of stuff for him, he needs to rest and get better and I’m going to make sure he does just that by taking care of his ass.” he says grabbing the keys to Baby and heading out.

Dean had just pulled up to the store when his phone started buzzing pulling it out of his pocket to read the caller ID, he saw it was Sam so he pressed answer, “Hey Sammy everything all right?” he asks, slightly worried Cas might be worse. “uh yeah he just has a sore throat and a cough now and I thought I’d let you know so you could buy some cough drops.” he said, “yeah okay I’m on it.” Dean said before hanging up the phone and putting it back into his pocket. He took the keys out of the ignition and threw them in his pocket too, climbing out of the impala and heading in the store. Walking to the aisle with the medicine Dean realized he didn’t actually know why the Angel was sick and it wasn’t like he could ask, he ended up just grabbing 1 box of Tylenol, 1 box of Aleve, 1 box of Advil, 2 bottles of Delsym, 2 bottles of Dayquil and Nyquil, and some allergy medicine. He then moved over to the cough drops, there were all kinds but the ones that stood out the most were made by a brand called Halls. They were Honey-Lemon flavored and Dean remembered how Cas likes bees, and well bees make honey so he might like these so he grabbed 2 bags of them. 

The hunter took into mind that Cas’ also liked herbal tea, so he went to see if they had the kind he liked. He looked over the boxes until he saw the brand Celestial Seasonings, ‘Ah-ha!’ he thought, they had his brand but did they have his flavor? Scanning the different flavors made by the brand he spotted it, Cas’ favorite honey vanilla chamomile herbal tea, grabbing 12 boxes of it he started walking to the food. But he stopped short when he remembered the Angel didn’t have his own cup at the bunker so he set off looking for one. He came to a stop as he was passing by some big coffee mugs. There along with the ‘i love you mom’ and crappy inspirational quote mugs was a coffee mug that stood out. It was white ceramic mug with a little cartoon bee on it, Dean’s smile was huge ‘Cas is gonna love this’ he thought reaching out to grab it but stopping as a loud laugh escaped him. The mug was right in between two other mugs that just so happened to be a cartoon moose and a cartoon squirrel. He grabbed the three mugs and set off to get what he actually came in here for.

You see Dean wanted to cook something for his angel since he was sick, and it just so happened that with his mom back he had just learned to cook the perfect thing for this. He grabbed some onions, a bag of large carrots, some celery, a big bag of long-grain rice, 10 cans of diced tomatoes ‘i really only need one but who knows how long he’ll be sick’, 8 cartons of chicken broth, and he grabbed some fresh basil. Heading to the check out he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot, Cas had always taken care of him and Sammy, and now for whatever reason the Angel is sick and he gets to repay the favor. The lady at the register looked at all the items and smiled, “I take it your wife or kid has a cold?” she asked raising an eyebrow but smile still kind. But for some reason her words made him mad ‘what can I not have a boyfriend? Or a husband? Or a brother? Or a best friend that I want to take care of?’ he knew it was silly to get mad but he didn’t care, “Um my best friend got sick, he’s staying with me and my brother.” he said as calmly as he could. The lady just smiled sweetly again, “Oh, I’m sorry. I just wondered because my sick wife is at home with my sick son and wanted to know if this was for a soup of some sort.” she stated apologetically, Dean smiled ‘oh not judging me just actually curious’ “uh yeah, it’s for tomato rice soup. My mom used to make it when I would get sick and she just taught me to make it last week. Thought I’d do something nice for him.” he said.

She nodded, “Um, I hope you don’t mind me asking. But do you like this friend of yours? Like more then as a friend?” she asked carefully. Dean thought about this for a second ‘yeah I do like him like that’ he smiled, “yeah I do, I really do, but I haven’t told him yet. Oh god am I that obvious?” he said, blushing a little, she laughed lightly “Nah you’re not obvious, just I’ve seen that look you got when you mentioned him before and it was from my wife when she first said she loved me. Also do you think I could get that recipe?” the hunter nodded. “yeah let me give you my number and I’ll text it to you, sound good?” he smiled as she handed him a pen and paper, “yeah it does, also you better tell me if you let that boy know how you feel. I’ll need the details alright?” she smiled cheekily, “yeah sure thing! Thanks!” he said grabbing all the bags and leaving. He pulled into his parking spot in the garage and grabbed the stuff and headed in, “oh hey Dean! Need any help?” Sam greeted upon seeing his brother round the corner. Dean passed him some bags and they walked to the kitchen. “You gonna cook Cas something?” his brother asked, “Yup! Thought he might enjoy some Tomato and rice soup. It’s mom’s recipe, she just taught me how to make it last week.” he replied happily. 

Sam was unpacking the stuff when he spotted the mugs, “really Dean? Coffee mugs?” he asked teasingly, “What they weren’t that much and they represent our nicknames and one of Cas’ favorite animals!” he said defensively and his little brother just laughed. “Cas is still asleep so you should have time to cook. I’m going to my room to read, just yell if you need me okay Dean?” and Dean just nodded already pulling out a large saucepan and a cutting-board and knife, and a measuring cup. He set to work chopping up a half cup onions, two stalks of celery, and one carrot. Dean put the saucepan on the stove and add two tablespoons of olive oil to it turning the stove-eye on medium heat. He let it heat up then added the onions, celery, and carrot that he chopped up, stirring for about three minutes until the vegetables softened. He then measured out ½ cup of the uncooked rice and poured it in, Dean stirred it until the rice was evenly coated in the oil before opening a can of the tomatoes and adding them without draining them, he measured out two cups of chicken broth and added that then salt and peppered to taste. Bringing it to a boil, he then reduced the heat and let it simmer for around fifteen minutes. When it was done he pulled down a bowl and scooped some into it and added some fresh basil to it and stirred it. 

He put it on a bed tv tray. Dean walked over to the stove and heated up some water in a small pot. Taking the cartoon bee coffee mug he placed a tea bag in it he poured a cup of the boiling water over into the mug and let it steep for six minutes before taking the tea bag out and throwing it away. Putting the mug of tea on the tray with the soup he grabbed a spoon, a bottle of water in case Cas doesn’t feel up for tea, a box of Tylenol just in case, and the Halls cough drops and put them on the tray and picked it up before heading to Cas’ room. When he got to the room the door was open, knocking to alert Cas he was there, “Hey Cas, buddy wake up. I brought you something to eat.” he said softly walking up to the bed and sitting the tray on the nightstand. The Angel’s blue eyes slowly blinked open, Dean sits him up a little before adding another pillow behind his back so he sits up a little more. The hunter picks the tray back up and pulls the little metal legs down and sits it over Cas’ lap, “don’t eat just yet, I need to check your temperature again and eating or drinking before will mess it up and make it inaccurate.” he warns and Cas just nods. Reaching for the thermometer he places it under Cas’ tongue again just like before, the little beep sounds and he looks at it, it reads 102°F “well you still have a fever but it’s a low grade one, I got some medicine while I was out. I’m going to give you the recommended dose of two pills even if you are an angel because I don’t want to take a chance on an accidental overdose cause until today I thought Angels couldn’t get sick.” he said grabbing the box of medicine and opening it.

He took the bottle out of the box and opened it taking out two pills then closing it back. Grabbing the water bottle and opening it he hands the pills and open water to Cas, who takes it and swallows the pills chasing them with some water. Dean gives him the okay to eat and pulls out his phone to text Sammy that there’s still some left if he wants to eat. Cas takes his spoon and scoops some of the soup onto it, bringing it to his mouth he blows on it a little trying to cool it down before he places it in his mouth. There’s an obscene moan and Dean’s eyes shot up to the Angel beside him on the bed, “uh, I take it that’s good?” he laughs teasingly and Cas just nods his head yes as he takes another bite. “It feels good on my throat.” he says, and his voice is more gravelly then normal, “well I’m glad.” is all Dean says.

He finishes his soup and picks up the mug of tea, a huge smile lights up his face upon seeing the cartoon bee, “You remembered.” he croaks, though from emotion or sickness Dean can’t really tell, “of course I remembered Cas.” he said. The angel took a sip of his tea his smile getting even bigger as he realized it’s his favorite, “you remembered that too.” he says fondly. He sips it slowly for awhile until it’s empty and he sits it back on the tray, which Dean then moves back to the nightstand. Cas takes a cough drop and unwraps it placing it in his mouth, he notices it tastes like honey and he wonders if Dean picked these because he likes bees. Looking down at the packaging he sees the words Honey-Lemon under a picture of a lemon wedge and a honey dipper with golden honey dripping off of it. ‘yup he defiantly did.’ the angel thinks making himself laugh causing him to break into a coughing fit. The hunter hurries to check on him worried, “Cas you okay? You didn’t choke on it did you?” he asked rushed, the Angel smiles “Dean I’m fine, I promise.” he reassures reaching out to touch the mans shoulder, just letting his hand rest there. Dean smiles, glad he is okay.  
Cas’ smile fades a little as the guilt of the fact Dean is having to take care of him hits him like a brick wall. ‘Dean shouldn’t have to be doing this.’ he thinks, but he appreciates the hunter doing it anyway, “Oh Dean, and thanks.” he says softly. The hunter looks confused, “For what Cas?” he asks and Cas grabs his hand in his “For the soup, for my favorite kind of tea, for the medicine, for the mug and cough drops, and most of all for letting me stay in the bunker and for you taking care of me even though you really don’t have to.” he says, and Dean’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. He takes the Angel’s other hand in his and squeezes lightly, “Cas, I know I don’t have to. But I want to take care of you.” and the angel tilts his head, “why?” he croaks out. Dean takes a deep breath, “Because Cas, I love you. Always kinda have every since the day in the barn.” he says, and Cas smiles “Feels good to hear you say that, because I love you too Dean Winchester. And I would kiss you but I’m sick and we don’t know the cause of it.” Dean laughs at that and lays down beside the Angel on the bed. “okay Angel, get some more sleep. I’ll be right here when you get up. Promise.” he whispers in to Cas’ hair as he pulls him to lay his head on his chest sliding his arms around him him and locking his hands on the small of his back, Castiel rested his arm on Dean’s chest the other under his back. The Angel laid his head over the man’s heart and let himself fall asleep again listing to his soothing heartbeat. 

Right before losing consciousness he hears Dean say something along the lines of “Now I have to text that lady before I forget.” Cas turns a little in his half asleep state. If he just heard correctly Dean is about to text a woman right after professing his love for him, now this just won’t do. “Dean? If you’re going to continue texting and hooking up with women please remove yourself from my bed.” that should put the Winchester in his place. There’s movement a loud bang beside him then the sound of cursing “Damnit, Shit. OW OW OW FUCK.” this is very annoying since Cas is trying very hard to sleep. “Dean what are you doing?” he asks exasperated, the bed dips behind him. “Cas I’m not removing myself from your room because I’m never hooking up with a women again unless its you in a women’s body. I love you Castiel with all of who I am. I will however continue texting women because I just made a new best friend at the store and I think her and her wife and son would love to visit us sometime. Now if we could just get Gabe to admit his feelings for Sam all would be right.” Dean sounded extremely emotional as he said all of this. 

 

Castiel took a moment to process all of this, Dean is his and his alone now. He’s swearing off women because he only want Castiel, okay Cas could deal with this. He’s also saying he has a new friend that has a wife and son that he thinks would like to meet them. Also he brought up his brother’s infatuation with Sam Winchester. “Okay I’m okay with that, but no sex stories are to leave this room understand.” he could feel Dean’s whole body tense then release “Yes my Angel.” this was a new start to a great story. Maybe even a story Chuck Shurley himself would be proud of.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
